Kissing in the Halls
by tinkyrae
Summary: Beast Boy begins waking up early. Cyborg had been torturing the poor guy after finding out he likes Raven. Wandering the hall for a moment he sees the very girl he fancies. Oneshot BBRae I don't own Teen Titans


He woke up very early this this particular morning. Without any groggy feeling the changeling wondered if he was starting to get off his A game. It was so usual for him of all people to wake up with having be awoken by someone, but that had been the case now for almost a month. It started back when he finally admitted to his best friend that he had a crush on the empath. Cyborg did his share of mocking and ridicule, but he soon was on the ever sinking ship of getting his two best friends together.

The tin man's efforts were all in vain as Raven made it clear she wasn't interested in a puppy dog crush let alone a relationship. At least that's what she told Cyborg. With his hopes being dashed he still continued on his mission. Beast Boy was getting really tired of his antics and wish he would stop. If anything he had made things worst for the poor guy. If Raven didn't know that Beast Boy liked her in the beginning, she wouldn't have any doubt now. At first Cyborg just did little attempts to get the two together. He would sit right next to Starfire leaving the only spot on the sofa for Raven was next to Beast Boy. It wasn't long before it escalated. Any time Rob and Star would leave, he made sure he was scarce. Often leaving the two alone in the tower for hours. Beast Boy didn't know why Cy thought that if they were left alone that like magic the dark girl would suddenly come on to him.

After last night Beast Boy knew it was time to talk to Cy. He had been pulled in a closet by the tin can and then was locked in. After pounding on the door for at least ten minutes he heard Cy whispering to someone. Seeing a bright light he looked up to see Raven being pushed in and soon was locked in as well. Slamming the against him she huffed and tried to keep her cool, but she wasn't very happy that she had been tricked into a terrible trap by Cyborg. He started at the floor as she berated him for Cyborg's mistakes. Biting his tongue as long as possible he finally couldn't take it anymore. Screaming profanities at her only caused her to blow the door off it hinges. He hadn't seen her since and was positive she would never talk to him again.

"Thanks Cy." He muttered pulling up his sweats he decide to make a trip to the rest room before getting breakfast. Walking down the hall he took short steps thinking to himself. If Raven ever forgave him he have to get a leash for his friend. The sounds of heavy foot steps caught his attention. Looking up he spotting the zombie like person from the end of the hall. With his mouth agape he could only stare at her. Half asleep still he wondered what would possess her to walk around like that. A tank top was all she wore, besides black pair of undergarments. Considering her condition she walked with more grace then he ever hope to have. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up as she moved closer towards him.

Her black and white tank top clung to her like a cat hair clings to fabric. It had been misshapen and distorted in the night. Most likely caused from tossing all night. Twisted slightly the seam curved up her. Looking almost uncomfortable from its normal resting place and yet the girl did nothing to fix the clothing. Riding up and falling down. It was trying desperately to cover her like it should but it was failing miserably. It crept up her waist at least two inches, showing off her gray skin underneath. It was easy to spot her tone stomach from far away. He couldn't help but stare as her black bra had stayed in place but the neck line had not. Two black shapes of fabric were visible. Taunting him the tank top was doing a good job of making him squirm. She walked slowly almost like she was still dreaming of something. Her purple hair was also mussed and tangled from tossing and turning all night. Raising her hands to her head she pulled her hair up and draped it over her left shoulder. Over the years she let it grow out, leaving another thing for him to yearn for. Dropping her left hand to the side her right hand remained on her neck. Cocking her head to left her delicate fingers began to press into the muscle that connected her neck and shoulder muscles together. Her beautiful iris closed as she massaged her aching muscle. Suddenly her mouth opened letting out a yawn. Opening her eyes there was tiny amounts of tears that had gathered from the powerful yawn. Using the pads of her fingers she wiped away the wetness and continued down the hall.

Not paying any attention to how close she was getting to him he didn't have time to hide before she ran right into him. Stumbling back she offered and apology. Then she noticed that he was roaming the halls with out a shirt. A blush flushed on her cheeks and she voided his eyes. Not that he was looking at her. He was still wondering why she was so comfortable walking around the tower with just practically underwear on. Finally he let out a sound that sounded like grunt and snicker.

"God Rae, why don't you put on some clothes." It came out sounding harsher then he intended. Her embarrassment vanished leaving the same anger from last night there.

"You're really one to talk. At least I have a shirt on." She bit. Rolling his eyes he couldn't find where he had placed his tongue. It had completely stop all proper use. After a moment she got just inches from him. Standing on her toes she did her best to match his height. Building the sexual tension between them her fingers began to trace his happy trail, making him shiver in place. What the fuck was she doing to him? Locking on to her gaze he didn't dare to move or breathe.

"Why does my outfit bother you so much anyways? Is to distracting for you?" She questioned arching into him. Almost as if she did on purpose her tank top strap fell off her shoulder and rested on her arm. Feeling pressure building he could only gulp as his eyes watched her. With out his permission his hand gently moved the strap off her arm and back up to its normal place. Gazing back at her violet eyes he flashed a smile composing himself.

Before she could run away from him, he snaked his arms around her slim waist. Pulling her closer to him she could feel every muscle pressed against her skin. Pressing her hands on his bare chest she tried to push away from him, with no success. "You know Rae, you keep teasing me like this it just a matter of time before I'll have to get you back." He taunted licking his lips his eyes studied her mouth.

"And how do you think you are going to do that?" She retorted narrowing her eyes at him. This was a regular game for the two, cat and mouse. His eyes closed for a second as he chuckled under his breath. She had bought it on. She welcomed it almost, teasing him with her fingers.

"Like this." He whispered. He then pulled her into him turning his head he kissed her hard. Sending a spark between them raised his hands to her neck wanting to deepen the kiss. Before he had a chance to she pushed him away from her.

"What hell!" She barked at him. Wiping off her mouth she glared a venomous look at him. "Don't ever pull a stunt like that again." She warned. He could only grin as she rushed down the hall back the way she had came.

With the taste and feeling of her mouth lingering on his he stated, "That's how it's done, Cy." Then he moved down the hall eager to find some breakfast.


End file.
